Diskussion:Agent ULP
Hallo Leute. Auf diesem Bild hängen hinter dem ULP-Kontaktmann zwei kleine Bilder. Auf dem oberen steht: „Certificate of Training – Adwarded to: Edward T. Fortune“. Ich folgere, dass der CIA-Agent/ULP-Mann also Edward T. Fortune heißt. Zaibatsu 14:23, 19. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Kann sein, aber ich kann da echt nichts lesen. ^^ Homie 15:11, 19. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Nein, ich habe es auch von Dichtem betrachtet :) Zaibatsu 15:21, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Alles klar, dann können wir's verschieben. ;) Homie 15:35, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) thumb|Der Beweis :Na ja, ich geb euch vorher lieber einen Beweis-Screen. Zaibatsu 17:03, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Gut, jetzt können's wir verschieben. ^^ Den Screen kann man auch gerade einfügen, als Beweis. ;) Homie 17:17, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ey leude der typ vom ulpc hat gesagt dass sein büro an einen vermietet is der angeblich im vietnamkrieg gestorben ist .. vielleicht hiess dieser typ edward t. fortune der geheimnisvolle "ULPC würde doch kaum ein bild von seinem trainigszertifikat an die wand hängen wenn er alles so geheim hält .. was sagt ihr dazu Assi_jojo 20:45, 20. Apr 2010 (UTC) :Ja, möglicherweise ist das so. Dass er seinen Namen nicht einfach so an die Wand hängen würde, leuchtet mir ein. Zaibatsu 17:08, 21. Apr. 2010 (UTC) OK und was machen wir jetz mit der Seite? ich schlag vor wir nennen sie "United Liberty Paper Co." und schreiben noch rein dass das zertifikat da hängt und diesen namen trägt. aber den vergleich mit toreno find ich gut .. hab dadrüber noch nie so richtig nachgedacht aber die ham echt viel gemeinsam vor allem dass sogar im GTAwiki keiner so richtig sicher ist wer genau sie sind XD wahrscheinlich von den rockstar's so gewollt. ach nö XD hab grad eine solche seite gefunden. löschen wir die fortune-seite und schreiben ein kurzen satz über das zertifikat in die ULPC-seite Assi_jojo 18:11, 22. Apr 2010 (UTC) :Ja, machen wir das so. Zaibatsu 17:56, 24. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : :Die seite ist okHarmsy Tarmsy 19:23, 10. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::Macht doch besser eine Umleitung, sonst ist die Seite in drei Tagen wieder da! DuaneHanson 19:26, 10. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :::Keine Ahnung, wie man sowas macht, frag mal Ziani. Christoph 19:30, 10. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ---- Anzahl Aufträge @Sebinator97: Kann man die Mission That Special Someone wirklich als Auftrag bezeichnen? Immerhin muss Niko ihn nicht für Fortune ausführen, sondern Fortune hat etwas für Niko getan. Niko "muss" in der Mission ja auch niemanden für die ULPC umlegen oder ähnliches. Uzuuru 14:21, 21. Mai 2012 (UTC) Aber Fortune ruft Niko an, sodass man ohne ihn die Mission garnicht machen könnte. Sebinator97 11:35, 22. Mai 2012 (UTC) Umleitung Siehe Diskussion:Edward T. Fortune: Ist eine eigene Seite für Edward Fortune wirklich notwendig? Wenn ja, sollte T. Fortune|redirect=no}} Edward T. Fortune wieder hierher verweisen und nicht auf United Liberty Paper Co.. Anderenfalls könnte diese Seite eventuell gelöscht werden, auf der ULPC-Seite ist er auch gut beschrieben. MfG Uzuuru 15:03, 21. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Ich würde schon sagen, dass er nicht überflüssig ist, er ist schließlich ein Charakter der GTA-Serie. Und z.B. der hier bekommt auch einen Artikel, obwohl sein Name unklar ist.... Also ich würde ihn lassen. Sebinator97 11:40, 22. Mai 2012 (UTC) ::Sebinators Argumenatiton ist schlüssig, daher schließe ich mich dieser an. Zaibatsu 14:08, 22. Mai 2012 (UTC) ::::Was geschieht jetzt mit der Seite?? Soll sie gelöscht werden - in meinen Fall Löschungsantrag stellen - oder sollen wir den Artikel irgendwie zusammenführen und den anderen Artikel verschieben. Oder sollen wir beide lassen?? Sebinator97 15:09, 22. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ich wäre für Zusammenführung beider Artikel --Gtaspieler 15:14, 22. Mai 2012 (UTC) ::Also ich habe das eher so gemeint, dass wenn ULPC und Fortune eigene Artikel sind, nur die aktuelle Umleitung von T. Fortune|redirect=no}} Edward T. Fortune wieder auf diesen Artikel zeigen soll anstatt auf ULPC Jakob MayerUzuuruDiskussion 16:28, 22. Mai 2012 (UTC) ::Die Sachlage bleibt dieselbe. Wie von Sebinator bereits erwähnt: Wenn ein vergleichsweise „unwichtiger“ Vorarbeiter einen eigenen Artikel erhält, dann sollte der ULP-Kontaktmann diesen auch bekommen. Und wenn wir als Lemma-Grundlage die Ausbildungsbescheinigung heranziehen, sollte der Vollständigkeit halber auch T. noch mit aufgenommen werden. Zaibatsu 17:39, 22. Mai 2012 (UTC) ::::Also sollte der Artikel T. Fortune|redirect=no}} Edward T. Fortune gelöscht werden, dieser Artikel verschoben und dann unter Edward Fortune eine neue Weiterleitung auf diesen Artikel gemacht werden? Jakob MayerUzuuruDiskussion 18:13, 22. Mai 2012 (UTC) :::Oder anders ausgedrückt, der Name dieses Artikels sollte mit dem T. ergänzt werden und über Edward Fortune ebenfalls erreichbar sein? ::::Wo ihr mir sicher zustimmen werdet, ist, dass es jedenfalls inkonsistent ist, wenn der Artikel Edward Fortune auch wirklich den Charakter Edward T. Fortune beschreibt, man aber auch Links zu T. Fortune|redirect=no}} Edward T. Fortune findet, über die man dann zur Seite von United Liberty Paper Co. kommt. Derselbe Name, aber zwei unterschiedliche Artikel? Geht gar nicht, ich habe daher einstweilen die Weiterleitung von T. Fortune|redirect=no}} Edward T. Fortune auf hierher geändert. ::::Zuletzt gab es sogar auf der ULPC-Seite selbst einen Link zu T. Fortune|redirect=no}} Edward T. Fortune, wenn man den anklickte, kam man wieder zur ULPC-Seite und konnte daher im Kreis gehen, obwohl es da schon eine eigene Seite für den Charakter gab. Ich hoffe, so ist es irgendwie klarer was ich eigentlich meine. Jakob MayerUzuuruDiskussion 08:27, 23. Mai 2012 (UTC) Trivia Eventuell ist das mit der Bezeichnung GIA schon in der Wikipedia ein Fehler, denn die Quellenangabe besagt eindeutig cs_cia. -- Jakob MayerUzuuruDiskussion 16:03, 23. Mai 2012 (UTC) Name Eigentlich ist es eindeutig, dass er ''Edward T. Fortune ''heißt, genau das macht R* sehr oft, dass sie Easter Eggs einbauen, wie z.B. das Zertifikat. Und warum sollte er von andere Personen Zertifikate in seinem Büro hängen haben!! Sebinator97 16:12, 23. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt auch gar nicht, warum darüber diskutiert werden muss, ganz plump gesagt. Welchen rationalen Grund gibt es, diesen Artikel Edward Fortune zu nennen statt Edward T. Fortune? Zaibatsu 20:09, 23. Mai 2012 (UTC) ::So, jetzt stehe ich an. Ich wollte den Artikel Edward Fortune auf Edward T. Fortune umbenennen und die bestehende Weiterleitung von Edward T. Fortune auf Edward Fortune. Weil die Wiki-Software aber automatisch wieder eine neue Weiterleitung von Edward T. Fortune auf die umbenannte Seite Edward Swap Fortune gemacht hat, stehe ich genau wieder da, wo ich am Anfang war: der volle Artikel kann nicht umbenannt werden. Kann jemand die neue Weiterleitung löschen? Jakob MayerUzuuruDiskussion 06:49, 24. Mai 2012 (UTC) :::Hallo Uzuuru, ich habe den Artikel Edward Fortune in Edward T. Fortune umbenannt, Edward Fortune leitet nun auf Edward T. Fortune weiter und Edward Swap Fortune habe ich gelöscht, da Vandalismus. Zaibatsu 20:38, 24. Mai 2012 (UTC) ::::Danke Alex, es gibt nur noch ein Problem: Der Link auf die Diskussionsseite zeigt nun auf die alte Diskussionsseite vom vorherigen Artikel Edward T. Fortune, der ja eine Weiterleitung war. Weil ich den ja auf Edward Swap Fortune umbenannt habe, wurde die Diskussionsseite ebenfalls dahin umbenannt. Sie heißt jetzt Diskussion:Edward Swap Fortune. Weil bei der Umbenennung automatisch wieder eine Weiterleitung auf Diskussion und Artikel erstellt wurde, wurde die Diskussionsseite jetzt nicht mit verschoben. Ich merge die alte Diskussionsseite hier rein, kannst du bitte dann die Diskussion:Edward Swap Fortune und die Weiterleitung T. Fortune|redirect=no}} Diskussion:Edward T. Fortune löschen? Danke im Voraus: Jakob MayerUzuuruDiskussion 22:24, 24. Mai 2012 (UTC) Serbe Der Mann ist unter Garantie kein Serbe. Weder Name noch Aussprache lassen darau schließen. Nur weil er serbisch kann, muss er noch lange kein Serbe sein. Ich kann auch Englisch, bin aber bei Gott in keinem englischsprachigen Land aufgewachsen. --Colis 20:07, 25. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Er sagt zwar „Hier ist es wie in der alten Heimat“, aber auch das muss nichts bedeuten. Zaibatsu 20:26, 25. Mai 2012 (UTC) Mr. Mass Im Büro vom CIA-Mann hängt ist en Schreiben, dass an einen Mr. Mass vom C.I.A. gerichtet ist. Das ganze scheint aber ein Easter Egg zu sein. thumbColis (Diskussion) 12:02, 19. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Willst du uns damit irgendetwas sagen..? Zaibatsu 21:57, 19. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::Nicht direkt, wollte es mal anmerken. --Colis (Diskussion) 22:34, 19. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :::Ich hab’s mal gelesen. Mr. Mass hat in einem Hauptstudienfach eine 6 geschrieben, was ihn als Anwärter für den „Doktor der Spionage“ disqualifiziert. Ironischerweise in der Jellys-and-Jams-Fakultät der Puke University :D Er wohnt in der Nowhere Street in Hopeless, New York :D Als zusätzliche Empfänger des Schreibens wird „Alle und jeder“ angegeben... Zaibatsu 23:46, 19. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::::Klassisches Easter Egg ^^ --Colis (Diskussion) 09:29, 20. Jan. 2013 (UTC)